A frame of an electronic device is utilized by the inside circuitry, such as being utilized for an antenna of the electronic device. In order to make the frame meet different needs of the circuit, the frame needs to made of segments. Some metal segments are coupled together, and plastic is injected between the metal segments to create the complete frame.